A Dark Night's Transaction
by deadfinalpower
Summary: A figure emerged in front and flew over his car.  Raito skidded to a sudden stop and frantically made his way to the body.  It was dark and raining so he lifted the lithe body into his car.  The cold rain seeped into his bones.


Raito was driving home in the dark night. The new moon made the night seem gloomier, and the only thing illuminating the way was his headlights. It was raining hard, and Raito felt chills coming on. He had a long way home and figured he wouldn't last in the chilly weather, so he turned on his heater. He looked around the area scanning for people but could barely see beyond his headlights. His thoughts slowly wandering to little situations that he could have fallen into. One, he could have lost control of his driving and crashed ending up helpless. Second, well this didn't seem likely, but he could have crashed into someone and gone to jail for it. But that's speaking hypothetically, so it wouldn't happen right?

No wrong! Everything that he was thinking that couldn't have happened, happened. A figure emerged in front and flew over his car. Raito skidded to a sudden stop and frantically made his way to the body. It was dark and raining so he lifted the lithe body into his car. The cold rain seeped into his bones as he loomed over the unconscious person. The person dripping wet, with blue lips looked to only have bruises, but he wasn't taking any chances. He drove back to the hospital he worked at and covered the body with a blanket in an attempt to keep the person warm. As he ran with the body in his arms, nurses brought out the stretcher and he placed the body on top of it. He watched the body get whisked off into a closed off area and awaited word.

Raito sat on the seat outside the treatment room and waited patiently. After all he needed time to think about his soon to be ending career. The person he ran over will probably press charges, and Raito will be done as a doctor. He could beg the person to not press charges, but that would include throwing away his pride.

"Raito." Words piercing his stress filled trance. Raito looked up into the eyes of a fellow doctor awaiting his verdict. Said fellow doctor was smiling slightly and continued on, "The patient only has minor scrapes and bruises and happens to be conscious now. He is willing to not press charges so long as you talk to him."

Raito sighed in relief and made his way inside to see the patient. He opened the door cautiously and peered inside seeing the figure propped up against some pillows. "Come in please," the melodious voice rang in the air, and Raito obeyed silently. The person looked very queer and uncomfortable for some reason. His unruly black hair blocked most of his pale face, and the only features discernible were his sharp nose and plump lips. His slender figure made him seem smaller seated against the large pillows. His hands were roaming slightly across the blanket as if remembering the pattern imprinted upon it.

"What did you want to talk about?" Raito questioned his voice barely a whisper. He was acting timid, but Raito didn't know what to expect from this stranger. He sat in the chair that was near the door and noticed how the room was eerily dim. The stranger was pale in the dimness, and he looked very ghastly and malnourished. The roaming hands stopped and the stranger exhaled loudly.

"What's your name?" Raito blinked in disbelief. This is what the man wanted to talk about? Just simple introductions?

Raito felt like himself again and smiled graciously. "My name is Raito. May I ask yours?"

The stranger looked to the side for a moment contemplating. Deeming it unharmful information, he answered, "Ryuzaki."

"Well Ryuzaki. To what do I owe to you, for the injustice I've done to you. Surely there is a catch besides a normal conversation." Raito may have said this wistfully, but he knew there needed to be a transaction between them. He just hoped it didn't cost him too much.

"I knew you were intelligent. I simply want you to be my personal doctor." Ryuzaki paused waiting for an answer.

"That is all you ask? You don't want anything else from me?"

"No. There are certain conditions I want you to fulfill. You will resign here, and you will be employed by me. You will move into my building and travel with me whenever I must be somewhere. You may decline, but I will want a compensation for being run over. A simple agreement, say pay the medical bill perhaps?" Ryuzaki countered quite well, and he left Raito with two options. One of them was very tempting but with so many drawbacks.

Raito sat in silence contemplating. He really leaned toward being employed by Ryuzaki, but it would take a while to explain to his current employer. "If I did accept..." Ryuzaki smirked from his position, but Raito didn't catch it. "How would you - I explain to my current employer?" Raito was looking down but looked up when he asked this question.

"I will deal with that. I presume you have decided?" Raito nodded a little bit reluctant. Raito really liked this hospital, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay here anymore as a trusted doctor. His reputation was tainted. "Then you shall follow the gentleman waiting outside. He will take you to your house to gather your things. I expect to see you in the morning." Raito nodded numbly and did as he said. An old man was waiting for Raito, and when Raito walked out, the old man walked ahead. Raito walked behind him, and he was taken home. He gathered all his things and slept.


End file.
